Still in Denial
by Kairanimee
Summary: I still don't like Ryuzaki... but what if i did? I don't know anymore... sequel to 'I am Echizen Ryoma and i do not like Ryuzaki Sakuno!"


**Kairanimee: Hey minna~! Sorry I haven't written any stories yet, I was busy with my exams.. (^_^'')**

**Ryoma: Screw the exams, I'm a fictional character.**

**Kairanimee: And what do you have anything to do with my exams?! (=_= ) *glare**

**Ryoma: I don't have to study. I'm not even real ( =_=)**

**Kairanimee: I know that. But I still love you, even if you don't exist! (*U*)**

**Ryoma: You disgust me.**

**Kairanimee: Anyway, can you do the disclaiming for me, Ryoma-kuuun~?**

**Ryoma: Yadda.**

**Kairanimee: EEHH? But why? (T^T)**

**Ryoma: They're not that stupid to not know that you don't own Prince of Tennis. Common sense.**

**Kairanimee: You have a point. So there you have it! I DO NOT OWN P.O.T.! BUT I WISH I DID!**

**Oh yeah, and this is a sequel to my first story "I am Echizen Ryoma and I do not like Ryuzaki Sakuno!" Enjoy!**

**...**

**Still in Denial**

The rough scratching of pens on paper and the droning of the teacher were the only sounds present in the classroom, while I, Echizen Ryoma, peacefully napped on my desk like I always do. I couldn't pay attention to the lecture because the teacher was too boring and my eyes were threatening to spill tears when I yawned, so the logical thing to do when you're bored is to take a nap. Too bad, the teacher noticed that I am not enjoying myself in his class and kicked me into detention.

Literally.

I rubbed my sore butt where I was obviously kicked and scanned the bare room. It was kind of dim and it looked dirty, with cobwebs hanging here and there and a film of dust coating the large glass windows, and some chairs were toppled over. I stared with wide eyes and my jaw hanging open slightly.

I have to clean all this? ALONE?!

That nap was so not worth it. Great, now it'll take me ages to finish this up! I kicked a random chair aside in frustration and scowled, big time. "Che. Better get started, else I'll never get this job done." I muttered dejectedly and proceeded to grabbing some cleaning supplies from the school janitor and wasted no time in starting the clean-up.

Damn that teacher. It's practically his fault for being boring that I can't even bring myself to listen to his monotone voice when talking, much less lecture. But you gotta admit, when he's pissed, he's beyond boring. Heck, he's even scarier than my mom when she caught oyaji reading his offensive magazines, and trust me, mom can be a monster despite her motherly and caring appearance.

I started with the windows, wiping it clean with a soft rag. Out of instinct, I looked through the windows and as soon as my eyes adjusted to the objects outside, I realized that it was a big mistake. I saw Ryuzaki, talking with her bubbly and annoying best friend just in front of the classroom I was in, but in a fair distance. They were chattering away, Ryuzaki with a soft, sweet smile adorning her flawless face. After a few moments, she bid Tomo-something, I forgot the name, goodbye with a small wave of her hand then turned towards the school. Unfortunately, she caught a glimpse of me cleaning one of the windows in the classroom. Our eyes met and unconsciously, I blushed. I hesitated then continued wiping the dirty glass, pretending to not have seen her.

Why?! Detention, and now this?! Great, just great! I still haven't moved on from that time when I actually saved Ryuzaki from those pitiable drunkards. Tch. That girl is a magnet for trouble, not to mention clumsy and directionally challenged. I glanced at the window again to make sure that she was gone and to my relief, I saw no Ryuzaki. I huffed in satisfaction and continued cleaning. While doing so, I couldn't help but think of that particular time back then, when I came across Ryuzaki and saved her. I blushed again, when I came to the part where she kissed me on the cheek. It was the first time a girl became that intimate with me, and what is this strange feeling inside? My stomach was churning uncomfortably and my heart was beating like crazy whenever I see her face, be it in reality or just my imagination. It's been weeks now.

"Graargh! I don't care about Ryuzaki! Dammit!" I threw my rag to the ground in frustration. What the heck is wrong with me nowadays? I have never felt this insecure and confused. It's all Ryuzaki's fault!

"What the heck is wrong with me!" I repeated, though I voiced it out.

Then I heard the door creak open and I turned to see who dared interrupt me during my freak out session. To my utter surprise and disbelief, it was Ryuzaki.

I glared at her. If looks could kill she would have been sprawled on the ground bloody and lifeless, but I couldn't bring myself to imagine her like that at all. It… hurts to think about it.

"What do you want?" I huffed breathlessly, trying so hard to keep my cool and emotionless façade intact. I sifted my fingers through my hair to cover up my trembling hands and darted my eyes around the room, anywhere but her!

I heard soft shuffling and the door sliding close. It took me all the courage I had to just turn my line of vision back to her out of curiosity. She was standing there looking down on her feet, a blush faintly creeping onto her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated for a while. I raised my eyebrow at her, all nervousness I had earlier completely gone as I saw that she was now back to her shy self. 'So that was it, huh? I got nervous over her smile?' I thought in disbelief. I quickly disregarded the thought and waited for her to speak.

"R-Ryoma-kun… I-I…. Uhm… I was wondering if y-you… have room for o-one more cleaner?" She tentatively asked, avoiding eye contact. I didn't mind at all, the eye-contact-avoiding part, not the help-out part. Maybe I'd mind a little because I can't tolerate her presence anymore for some unknown reason. Unless I want to have a heart attack, it's fine with me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides I earned this detention." I uttered in a monotonous voice, signifying that I wasn't interested with her help, although I had been complaining about doing the job alone but it's a different story with her. "You're in detention?" She asked, staring at me straightly. She wasn't blushing anymore, but I took her place once my eyes met hers. "So? I have to continue, or else I won't finish on time for dismissal" I turned away to hide the red tint on my face. Again with the blushing!

I picked a mop up and slid across the room to start, expecting Ryuzaki to leave. I was surprised when she didn't, instead she grabbed a damp cloth and finished cleaning the forgotten windows. I stared at her back through narrowed eyes. Can't she take a hint and leave? "Oi, I said I don't need your help."

"But you do. It's nearly dismissal and you're not even halfway done." She said without even looking back.

I seethed in anger and annoyance. This girl. Is she bipolar? One minute, she's shy and embarrassed then the next she's bossy and serious? Women.

Seeing that she won't leave, I sighed in defeat and just continued with my part. Soon enough, we were done cleaning. I swept the room with my eyes, making sure that everything was spotless and in tip-top shape. Once satisfied, I turned to leave. But wait, I seem to be forgetting something. I glanced behind me and I looked on in surprise. Ryuzaki was fast asleep on a chair leaning on the backrest and clutching a mop in both of her hands like it was some kind of teddy bear. Her head was bent to the right, which seemed uncomfortable and painful. I sighed and squatted in front of her sleeping form. My face was in level with hers as I observed her. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing coming in slow and shallow breaths. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyelashes were so long that it brushed against her cheeks.

She looked like an angel.

I blushed for the 5th time and willingly grabbed the opportunity to closely observe her. She really did look beautiful, with her petite and adorable face with her fringes framing them perfectly. I felt guilty for brushing her away earlier, I just panicked because the situation got out of hand and by that I meant I was getting nervous. I still don't know what this feeling is! This feeling, when I see Ryuzaki and my heart beats tenfold especially when she smiles! I think about her unconsciously and I don't why! I don't like her or anything!

Right?

I stared at her again then to my utmost surprise, and partly pleasure, she whispered: "Ryoma-kun…"

I was totally caught off guard, but a faint smile crossed my lips unknowingly. Before I knew it, I was leaning towards her then I softly pressed my lips against hers. Once our lips made contact, my eyes fluttered close and my stomach did somersaults. It was surprisingly bliss, nothing like the kiss she implanted on my cheek before. I parted after a few short seconds and my mind was fogged up. When she said my name, it turned me on and I couldn't help but kiss her. It was… pleasurable. I stared at her again, all denials and sharp remarks about her forgotten.

Now, I think I know why I've been feeling weird lately. I think I….

Like Ryuzaki Sakuno…

"Ryoma-kun?"

Wait. Was Ryuzaki dreaming about me again? I looked up, expecting a deeply asleep girl but no, she was pretty much conscious because her eyes were open and they were looking down on me with wonder. I froze and stared back.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?"

I went on evasive mode. "I'm sitting here, watching you. Why?"

Wow. Some evasive action. You're supposed to defend yourself, stupid.

"Oh. Uhh…" She seemed to be at a lost for words and blushed again. I can't blame her, I feel just as uncomfortable as she does.

"Let's go. School is about to close." I stood up to break the tension between us and to hide the forming red color on my face as blood rushed to my face.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry I fell asleep! I didn't-!"

"No, no it's perfectly fine."

We walked down the hallway and out the empty school grounds in peace. I glanced at Ryuzaki. She looked tired and rumpled. Well, she did help me out. A lot. It wouldn't hurt to thank her right? But that kiss was enough thanks for me, but she didn't even know I did that! Nor can I tell her about it.

After a few debates and unnecessary blushes, I turned to Ryuzaki and said: "Thanks, for helping me earlier." I avoided eye contact, just in case.

She just smiled at me and nodded, but after a while she grimaced. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head unsure. Her eyes were wavering away from direct contact with mine and she fumbled with the hem of her skirt. "I-I just wanted to ask… about earlier…" I stiffened at that but feigned innocence as I stared at her blankly. "What about it?"

"Did you kiss me?"

I almost fell back in shock. Wow, that was flat out direct. Now what do I do? Simple, deny it. That's what you're good at doing.

I cleared my throat and turned my gaze back to her, struggling to maintain a straight face. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I just can't help it." I realized too late that what came out of my mouth gave me away. I froze on the spot with my mouth hanging open and my left eye was twitching. I turned my head 45 degrees to see her reaction. Same as me I guess, she was frozen still with her mouth agape and she was staring back at me. Surprisingly enough, she recovered first, her mouth stretching into a smile. I stared at her helplessly. What on earth did I get myself into? And she was smiling for God's sake!

"Really now, Ryoma-kun? You can't help it?" She drawled in a sweet yet taunting voice. I was still speechless and just stared back at her like the stupid moron I am. She tsked at my silence and wagged her finger in front of me. "Kissing a sleeping girl in a deserted classroom is taking advantage you know." What the heck! Since when did Ryuzaki become such a sadist?! "Don't deny it now, Ryoma-kun"

I snapped back to focus at the mention of 'deny'. I glared at her. "I had enough of denials. Ok, fine. I kissed you. I'm sorry."

She blinked and to my surprise, started laughing. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. "What's so funny?" She just responded with another fit of laughter as she clutched her stomach. Once her laughter had died down into harmless giggles I tried again: "What's so funny?" with a hint of annoyance evident in my tone.

"Ryoma-kun is so adorable!" She giggled.

"Tch."

"I like you."

I jerked my head in her direction. She was blushing, but she was staring at me in the eyes with intent and her face was void of any emotion. Did I hear her right?

"I'm sorry. Come again?"

"I said I like you." She repeated.

I was speechless. This girl kept surprising me. I stared at her and I could see that her confession was sincere, and it made my heart jump for joy, I had to admit. I breathed in and approached her slowly. Once I reached her, I lightly caressed her cheek and searched her eyes."Maybe I like you too." I whispered. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, as if waiting for something to happen, particularly something we both liked. I smirked at that and pulled away turning my back against her. I could feel her glare burning my back but I ignored it.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun is still in denial." She muttered. "I am not." I retaliated.

"Yes, you are. You won't even admit your feelings openly." She pouted.

I chuckled at her expression. She was just too cute. Who would have thought that just this morning, I had never known of what to think of these strange feelings? And when I had found out that they were for Ryuzaki I had denied them all. Until now.

I pulled her in abruptly and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised at first but slowly gave in, wrapping her arms around my neck. It lasted for only a few seconds but we were both out of breath. "I like you, Sakuno." I whispered huskily, leaning my forehead against hers.

How's that for in denial?

"Ryoma-kun is the densest person I know."

Ouch.

**...**

**Kairanimee: This was supposed to** **be a sequel to my first story, "I am Echizen Ryoma and I do not like Ryuzaki Sakuno." Do you think it was good enough? Pls. let me know by reviewing! I like honest and kind reviewers. I don't mind criticism in fact, I appreciate them, so that I can be able to improve my writing skills with your suggestions and corrections, but no mockery please!… and speaking of which, thanks to those who reviewed on my first story! I really, really appreciated it! You don't know how much joy I felt when I read them, now I know why reviews are needed. It's the writer's inspiration. :D I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
